The present invention pertains generally to lasers and more particularly to multi-atmospheric halogen compatible cavities.
Halogens, such as Fl, Br, and Cl, are used extensively in excimer lasers. These halogens react with most materials used to form laser cavities. As a result, the static fill lifetimes of the excimer laser gases are finite. Additionally, reaction of the halogens with the laser cavity materials causes contamination of the excimer laser gas.
Although Teflon is nonreactive with halogens, it is plagued with weak mechanical strength so that cavities formed from Teflon do not maintain the required structural integrity necessary for operation of the excimer laser, especially when operated under multi-atmospheric conditions. Additionally, the weak mechanical strength of the Teflon material has a tendency to create leakage to and from the lasing cavity, causing loss of the excimer gas as well as contamination from outside sources.